


Can I Ask You Something?

by miss_jad



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Getting Together, M/M, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 19:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_jad/pseuds/miss_jad
Summary: James demande quelque chose à Sirius et n'a pas l'intention de s'arrêter là.Lily a une question similaire pour Remus et autant de difficulté à obtenir une réponse.





	1. Première partie

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Can I Ask You Something?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517625) by [CitrusVanille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille). 



“Comment allez-vous en cette excellente matinée, sir Sirius ?”  
  
“Plutôt bien, merci à vous, sir James. Et en ce qui vous concerne ?”  
  
“’Chui au top du top, cher ami. Ça va prodigieusement bien.”  
  
“Heureux de l’entendre. Maintenant. Qu’est-ce que tu veux ?”  
  
“Ce que je veux ? Mon bon monsieur, pourquoi croyez-vous que je veux quelque chose ?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“Potter.”  
  
“Je peux te demander quelque chose ?”  
  
“Tu viens juste de le faire.”  
  
“Sois sérieux.”  
  
“Je pensais que j’étais Sirius.”  
  
“C’est du réchauffé ça. Arrête. Maintenant.”  
  
“Arrêtons donc.”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Je peux te demander quelque chose ?”  
  
“Est-ce que je peux dire ‘non’ ?”  
  
“Bien sûr que tu peux.”  
  
“Et ça fera une différence ?”  
  
“…”  
  
“J’pensais bien que non. Bon alors demande.”  
  
“Pourquoi t'as laissé tomber ta dernière copine ?”  
  
“C’est de ça dont tu veux qu’on discute ?”  
  
“J’apprécierais que tu ne répondes pas à ma question par l’une des tiennes, Padfoot.”  
  
“Elle était pas mon genre.”  
  
“C'était quoi le problème avec elle ?”  
  
“Rien du tout. C’est juste qu’elle était pas pour moi.”  
  
“Ok, pourquoi est-ce que t'as laissé tomber la fille d’avant ?”  
  
“Elle était pas mon genre.”  
  
“Et la fille avant ça ?”  
  
“J’ai l’impression que tu te répètes là, Prongs. Qu’est-ce que tu veux vraiment savoir ?”  
  
“Ben, c’est juste que… t'es sorti avec un tas de filles, et t'as largué chacune d’elles. Elles avaient toutes un genre différent, et visiblement aucune n’a l’air d’être ton genre. Alors dites-moi, Mr. Black, quel est votre genre ?”  
  
“Mon genre ?”  
  
“Oui. Puisque toutes les petites merveilles d’Hogwarts qui se sont proposées à toi ne sont pas ton genre, t'as vraisemblablement un genre. Je me demande juste ce que c’est.”  
  
“Ben…”  
  
“Imagine que t'as le pouvoir de créer ta partenaire idéale. Vas-y.”  
  
“Ma partenaire idéale ?”  
  
“Exécution.”  
  
“Ok… Bon, maligne, intelligente et avec un esprit vif. Comme Rem, ouais ? Pa’ce qu’il a de super notes et tout, il se souvient de n’importe quoi, mais il est pas non plus accro aux bouquins et aux cours et puis il arrive à réfléchir vite. Je veux que ma copine soit comme ça. Et aussi futée. Pleine d’esprit, tu sais comme quand tu ‘descends’ Re avec un truc sarcastique, et qu’il arrive toujours à te rétorquer quelque chose de génial qui te cloue sur place. Amusante –elle doit avoir le sens de l’humour– toi et Rem vous me faites mourir de rire, elle doit être capable de faire ça aussi. Attentionnée. Gentille. Bienveillante. Douce…”  
  
“Je vois.”  
  
“Tu vois quoi ?”  
  
“Et question physique ?”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“Ben, pour créer ton idéale, il te faut des caractéristiques physiques particulières, donc qu’est-ce que tu voudrais ?”  
  
“Euh… ben… faudrait qu'elle soit plus petite que moi, mais pas trop non plus, je veux pas avoir à me baisser pour l’embrasser. Comme- la taille de Rem serait parfaite, juste quelques pouces de moins que moi, parfait pour danser.”  
  
“Ta copine idéale doit danser ?”  
  
“Ben, avec moi.”  
  
“Juste avec toi ?”  
  
“Ben, tu sais, disons que ça va si elle danse avec des amis, mais pas avec d’autres mecs. Pa’ce que je veux pas de leurs pattes sur ma copine.”  
  
“Très possessif notre Padfoot ?”  
  
“Est-ce que t'apprécierais toi, si après avoir finalement convaincu Lily que t'étais pas un débile profond, elle s’en allait danser avec tous les beaux partis de Hogwarts?”  
  
“Un point pour toi. Continue.”  
  
“Merci. Où j’en étais ?”  
  
“La taille de Remus.”  
  
“Exact. Donc, la même taille que Rem…”  
  
“Les cheveux ?”  
  
“Marron et doré, j’imagine. Marron clair, avec des reflets blonds, peut-être.”  
  
“Comme ceux de Remus ?”  
  
“Ouais. Comme ceux de Rem. Est-ce que t'as déjà remarqué qu’à la lumière du soleil on voit presque des reflets roux dans ses cheveux ? J’aime ça. Et la longueur est parfaite aussi, juste au-dessus des épaules. Ses cheveux devront être comme ça. Et légers et soyeux, comme les siens aussi.”  
  
“Les cheveux de Remus sont légers et soyeux ?”  
  
“Les yeux de Remus, aussi.”  
  
“Ses yeux sont légers et soyeux ?”  
  
“Quoi ? Non. Je voulais dire qu’elle devra avoir les mêmes yeux que lui. J'ai encore jamais  
vu des yeux comme les siens, ils sont presque… ambre.”  
  
“Ambre ? Je croyais qu’ils étaient juste marron clair.”  
  
“Non ! Je veux dire, parfois ils ont l’air marron, mais quand tu les regardes à la lumière, ils sont presque comme de l’ambre pur et quand il est heureux, on dirait de l’or liquide et puis ils flamboient. C’est la plus belle chose au monde. Enfin, mis à part son sourire. Il faudra qu’elle ait un sourire comme ça. Tout s’illumine, c’est incroyable. Et aussi les lèvres les plus attirantes qui soient…”  
  
“Ta petite copine devra avoir les lèvres les plus attirantes qui soient ?”  
  
“Non, Rem– ”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Oui ?”  
  
“J’ai rien dit.”  
  
“Oh que si.”  
  
“Non, je– ”  
  
“Tu le penses ?”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“Qu’il a… euh… ‘les lèvres les plus attirantes qui soient’ ?”  
  
“Ou… qui ?”  
  
“Sirius.”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“Me fais pas ce petit air innocent. Ça marche pas avec moi. Je suis bien plus doué pour ça que toi. Tu sais de qui je parles.”  
  
“Et alors ça ferait quoi si c'était le cas ?”  
  
“Pas besoin d’être sur la défensive, Padfoot. Je te pose juste une question.”  
  
“Pourquoi ?”  
  
“Parce que… en fait… dis donc, Padfoot, qu’est-ce, euh… qu’est-ce que tu dirais si je te  
disais que je… euh… que j’aime Remus ?”  
  
“C’est notre ami, Prongs... Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?”  
  
“Ne plisse pas tes yeux comme ça devant moi, Mr. Padfoot. Qu’est-ce que tu dirais si je te disais que j’aime réellement Remus ?”  
  
“Quoi, alors Lily te suffit plus maintenant ?”  
  
“Je te demande pardon ?”  
  
“Ou c’est pa’ce qu’elle veut pas sortir avec toi ? Tu crois que tu peux te rabattre sur Rem, juste pa’ce qu’il est, quoi, plus pratique ?”  
  
“Euh, Padfoot…”  
  
“Tu vas m’écouter Potter, t'as intérêt à rester loin de lui.”  
  
“Padfoot…”  
  
“Parce que tu peux pas l’avoir. Alors tu gardes tes mains dans tes poches, est-ce que t'as compris ?”  
  
“Sirius, je…”  
  
“Dans tes poches, Potter ! Tu restes loin de mon Rem, pa’ce que– ”  
  
“SIRIUS !”  
  
“…”  
  
“Arrête de me _fusiller_ comme ça, Sirius. J’ai pas dit que je l’aimais dans ce sens là. Je voulais juste savoir ce que tu dirais si je te le disais et tu viens de m’en donner un excellent aperçu. Merci à toi.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Je ne l’aime pas dans ce sens là, Sirius… Arrête de me regarder aussi méchamment ! J’ai dit que je l’aimais pas comme ça! Ok ? Tu sais que je suis l’homme de Lily maintenant et pour toujours.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Oh, arrête tes bouderies. Ça marche pas. Maintenant, y a pas quelque chose que t'aimerais me dire ?”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“Oh, allez, Padfoot. Tu m'as pratiquement décris Moony -avec des taches de rousseur- comme étant ta ‘petite copine idéale’.”  
  
“N'importe quoi !”  
  
“Oh, non ?”  
  
“Non !”  
  
“‘Faudra qu’elle soit maligne, pa’ce Rem est très intelligent et il a l’esprit vif. Et elle devra être futée et amusante, pa’ce Rem arrive toujours à me faire rire. Et elle devra avoir la même taille que Rem et les mêmes cheveux que Rem, pa’ce qu’ils sont légers et soyeux et il faudra qu’elle ait les même yeux que Rem, pa'ce qu’ils sont tellement beaux et le sourire de Rem aussi pa’ce qu’il illumine le monde entier…’”  
  
“La ferme, Potter.”  
  
“‘Et il a les lèvres les plus attirantes qui soient…’”  
  
“Ta gueule, Potter !”  
  
“Non, toi la ferme, Sirius ! Ça me rend vraiment malade de t’entendre soupirer après Moony, de t’entendre rabâcher sans cesse ‘Moony a dit ceci’ et ‘Rem a fait cela’ et ‘Cette petite greluche est en train de flirter avec lui, je vais aller sauver mon Moony de ses griffes de sale perverse’ ! Si jamais quelqu’un suggère qu’il existe, ne serait-ce qu’une infime possibilité, pour qu’une personne s’intéresse à ton Rem, tu nous pique une crise ! Exactement comme maintenant! Rien que de penser à ce que t'aurais fait si j’avais réellement été intéressé par Moony, ça me fiche des frissons ! Et puis je suis censé être ton meilleur ami!”  
  
“…”  
  
“Alors tu l’admets, hein ? Dis-lui que tu l’aimes et tu nous épargneras un tas d’embrouilles.”  
  
“C’est pas le cas.”  
  
“Excuse-moi ?”  
  
“J’ai dit que je l’aimais pas.”  
  
“Sirius Black, je t’adore comme un frère, mais si t’avoues pas maintenant je vais vraiment te  
faire mal.”  
  
“Jel’aimepasjesuisamoureuxdelui.”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“J’ai dit, je ne l’aime pas, je suis amoureux de lui. T’es content ?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Ferme la bouche ou tu vas gober une mouche.”  
  
“J’avais pas fait gaffe…”  
  
“Ouais, bon…”  
  
“Et ben va lui dire !”  
  
“Je peux pas !”  
  
“Pourquoi ?”  
  
“Parce que c’est mon meilleur ami! Si je lui dis et qu’il dit non, je sais pas ce que je…”  
  
“En fait, peut-être qu’il dira pas ‘non’. Peut-être qu’il est amoureux de toi lui aussi.”  
  
“Mais…”  
  
“Et je te parie que je connais un moyen de le découvrir.”  
  
“Tu…”  
  
“Pardon? Qu’est-ce que tu dis ?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Alors ?”  
  
“Non, Jamie.”  
  
“Non ?”  
  
“Je peux pas… Je veux pas le savoir s’il ressent pas la même chose.”  
  
“Mais…”  
  
“Non, Jamie. Merci, mais non. C’est mieux comme ça. Comme ça, on peut rester amis. Et peut-être… peut-être qu’un jour je pourrais lui dire.”  
  
“T'es sûr ?”  
  
“Ouais. Je suis sûr. Je suis vraiment amoureux de lui, James. Réellement. Mais je peux attendre."

 


	2. Deuxième partie

“Bonjour, Remmie !”  
  
“Qu’est-ce que tu veux, Lily ?”  
  
“J’ai juste dit ‘Bonjour’ et toi tu crois que je veux quelque chose ?”  
  
“Tu m’as appelé ‘Remmie.’”  
  
“Et alors ?”  
  
“Tu m’appelles toujours ‘Remmie’ quand tu veux quelque chose. Uniquement quand tu veux quelque chose. C’est un tic.”  
  
“C’est un quoi ?”  
  
“Un tic. Quelque chose qui te trahit. C’est comme au poker.”  
  
“Au poker ?”  
  
“C’est un jeu de carte.”  
  
“Je sais ce que c’est. Mes parents sont moldus et je ne suis pas stupide. Alors arrête de te moquer de moi. C’est juste que je ne savais pas que tu jouais.”  
  
“Sirius m’apprend.”  
  
“Le poker ?”  
  
“Oui. Le poker.”  
  
“Mais je croyais que tu n’aimais pas du tout le poker.”  
  
“Ce sont les jeux d’argent que je n’aime pas et tu n’es pas obligé de parier de l’argent pour jouer au poker.”  
  
“Alors quel est l’intérêt ?”  
  
“C’est _fun_.”  
  
“…”  
  
“D’accord, le jeu ne me branche pas vraiment, mais Siri voulait m’apprendre.”  
  
“Et tu ne pouvais pas dire non ?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Tu joues de l’argent ?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Remus ! Tu as dit toi-même que tu n’aimais pas parier !”  
  
“Et comme tu l’as toi-même fait remarquer, il n’y a aucun intérêt à jouer au poker sans parier.”  
  
“Mais…”  
  
“Ecoute, j’en ai rien à faire de ce fichu jeu, je le fait juste parce que Sirius voulait m’apprendre à jouer.”  
  
“Et ce que Black veut, Black l’obtient, c’est ça ?”  
  
“Je n'ai jamais dit ça !”  
  
“Non, mais c’est la vérité. Avoue que tu n’arrives pas à lui dire non.”  
  
“Bien sûr que si !”  
  
“C’était quand la dernière fois que tu lui as refusé quelque chose ?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Tu vois! Tu ne trouves même pas !”  
  
“Bon, qu’est-ce que tu voulais, Lily ? Ou bien est-ce que tu voulais juste m’engueuler pour avoir appris à jouer à un stupide jeu de carte ?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Oh, arrête de faire la moue et dis-moi ce que tu veux, ou bien je vais à la bibliothèque pour essayer de faire quelques devoirs avant que les autres ne se réveillent et ne décident que la bibliothèque n’est pas assez excitante pour eux et qu’on devrait tous aller à Hogsmeade avec le reste de l’école.”  
  
“Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?”  
  
“Si tu y tiens.”  
  
“Tu me répondras ?”  
  
“Pourquoi pas ?”  
  
“Avec honnêteté ?”  
  
“Tu doutes de moi ?”  
  
“Je connais tes amis.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Est-ce que tu répondras honnêtement ?”  
  
“Si j’y suis obligé.”  
  
“Qu’est-ce que tu penses de Black ?”  
  
“Je te demande pardon ?”  
  
“Alors ?”  
  
“Ben, Siri est un ami génial. Pourquoi ?”  
  
“Non.”  
  
“Non ?”  
  
“Je veux dire, qu’est-ce que tu penses de lui ?”  
  
“Je ne comprends pas.”  
  
“Je veux savoir ce que tu penses de lui.”  
  
“Et je t’ai dit que – ”  
  
“Mais ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire.”  
  
“Lily, si 'qu’est-ce que tu penses de lui ?' signifie autre chose que 'qu’est-ce que tu penses de lui ?' alors tu vas devoir me traduire, parce que je ne parle pas la langue des filles.”  
  
“Mais si, et bien plus que la plupart des garçons que je connais.”  
  
“Lily.”  
  
“Désolée.”  
  
“J’en suis sûr.”  
  
“Bon. Euh. Voyons voir…”  
  
“La bibliothèque est en train de m’appeler…”  
  
“Bon, je, euh, il y a quelqu’un- c’est une personne que je connais bien et cette personne… enfin… mon ami, aime beaucoup Black. Enfin, je crois que cet ami l’aime beaucoup.”  
  
“Premièrement, son prénom est Sirius. Tu le connais depuis assez longtemps pour l’appeler par son prénom. Et deuxièmement, ‘ton ami’ ? Lily, on a plus douze ans.”  
  
“Je sais qu’on a plus douze ans !”  
  
“Exact. Donc, cet hypothétique ami…”  
  
“Ce n’est pas un ami hypothétique! Il est réel, en chair et – ”  
  
“Il ?”  
  
“Oui, il !”  
  
“Et… et il aime Siri ?”  
  
“Oui. Enfin, je crois que oui. Et – ”  
  
“Est-ce que Siri… l’aime aussi ?”  
  
“J’en suis sûre. Donc – ”  
  
“Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?”  
  
“Allons, Rem. Black… d’accord, Sirius… est tellement transparent.”  
  
“Mais non !”  
  
“Alors appelle ça l’intuition féminine.”  
  
“Lily !”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“Il ne peut pas être amoureux !”  
  
“Pourquoi pas ?”  
  
“Parce qu’il ne m’a rien dit !”  
  
“Bien sûr qu’il ne t’a rien dit à toi !”  
  
“Qu’est-ce que c’est censé vouloir dire ?”  
  
“Rem, tu es atrocement excité. Ça ne te ressemble pas.”  
  
“Je – ”  
  
“Maintenant. Comme je le disais. Mon ami. Je suis pratiquement certaine qu’il aime Sirius. Et je sais que Sirius l’aime énormément. Plus qu’énormément. Infiniment plus qu’énormément. Normalement, dans ces circonstances, je dirais juste à mon ami de prendre ses couilles à deux mains et de se jeter à l’eau – ”  
  
“Lily !”  
  
“– mais je me fais du souci pour mon ami.”  
  
“Du souci ?”  
  
“Ben, Sirius est plutôt un genre de playboy, n’est-ce pas ? Enfin, je veux dire, c’est la réputation qu’il a. Je sais que la plupart des filles avec lesquelles il est sorti, lui ont demandé de sortir avec elles, mais toujours est-il qu’il y en a eu un bon paquet et que ça n’a jamais paru durer très longtemps. Il n’a jamais eu l’air de trop se préoccuper de celles avec qui il était. Bien sûr je n’ai été amie qu’avec les filles avec lesquelles il est sorti. En ce qui concerne les garçons, ils sont tous plus vieux et dans d’autres Maisons alors je ne pouvais pas me permettre de leur demander des précisions sur leur relation avec un garçon que je connais à peine moi-même.”  
  
“Ils ne l’ont jamais vraiment intéressé. Aucun d’eux. Garçons ou filles. Spécialement les filles. Ils lui couraient tous après, tu sais. Les garçons et les filles. Il n’a jamais demandé à personne de sortir avec lui, il est juste trop gentil pour refuser. Parfois, il peut se lâcher jusqu’à devenir, euh, effronté, mais c’est vraiment la personne la plus douce que je connaisse.”  
  
“Doux ? Black ?”  
  
“Je croyais que tu l’appelais ‘Sirius’ maintenant.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Lily… tu es sûre que Sirius aime ton ami ?”  
  
“Oui.”  
  
“Absolument ?”  
  
“Oui.”  
  
“C’est bon alors.”  
  
“Rem ?”  
  
“Si Sirius aime réellement ton ami, tu n’as vraiment aucun souci à te faire. C’est l’homme le plus extraordinaire que je connaisse. Une fois qu’il est ton ami, il l’est pour la vie. Il ne ferait jamais, ô grand jamais, de mal à quelqu’un dont il se préoccupe vraiment, il préfèrerait mourir. Il ne ferait jamais rien s’il savait que cela ferait souffrir quelqu’un. Pas quelqu’un qu’il aime, en tout cas. Pas intentionnellement.”  
  
“Rem ?”  
  
“Ça va. C’est juste un truc dans mon oeil.”  
  
“Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ?”  
  
“Lily – ”  
  
“Tu me diras la vérité ?”  
  
“Lils – ”  
  
“Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Sirius ?”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“Réponds juste par oui ou non.”  
  
“Pourquoi ?”  
  
“Oui ou non, Remus.”  
  
“Mais – ”  
  
“Oui ou non.”  
  
“Lily – ”  
  
“Oui ou non !”  
  
“Je – ”  
  
“Oui ou non ?!”  
  
“Oui !”  
  
“J’en étais sûre.”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“J’en étais sûre.”  
  
“Tu – mais – Pourquoi tu m’as tout raconté à propos de Siri et de ton ami, alors ? Si tu savais déjà ce que je ressentais – ce que je ressens – ”  
  
“Tu es mon ami, Rem !”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“C’est toi ! Il t’aime toi !”  
  
“Mais – ”  
  
“Il est amoureux de toi !”  
  
“Il est – quoi ?”  
  
“Il –comme dans Sirius– est amoureux de toi –comme dans toi, Remus.”  
  
“Co… comment… comment tu…”  
  
“Je le sais c’est tout.”  
  
“Tu le sais ?”  
  
“Oui.”  
  
“Tu – tu es… tu es sûre?”  
  
“Oui.”  
  
“Tu es – ”  
  
“Tu sais quoi, Rem ? Si tu ne me crois pas et bien va l’embrasser.”  
  
“Quoi ?”  
  
“Embrasse-le. Et après tu me croiras.”  
  
“L’embrasser ?”  
  
“Oui. Tu n’as qu’à… je sais pas. Le jeter contre un mur et l’embrasser.”  
  
“Un mur ?”  
  
“Oui. Jette-le contre un mur et embrasse-le.”  
  
“Le jeter contre un mur ? Quel mur ? Co – ”  
  
“On s’en fiche de quel mur. Tu trouves un mur. Tu le balances dessus, et – ”  
  
“Lily – ”  
  
“– et tu l’embrasses.”  
  
“Mais – ”  
  
“Tu as trois jours, Remus.”  
  
“Lily – ”  
  
“Trois jours !”  
  
“Je – ”  
  
“Trois ! Ou tu prieras pour l’avoir fait pendant qu’il était encore temps."

 

 


	3. Troisième partie

“Hey, Rem.”

“ _Siri_ !”

“Désolé, est-ce que je t’ai fait peur ?”

“Non. Non. Ça va.”

“Rem, tu vas bien ?”

“Quoi ?”

“Tu as l’air un peu… nerveux.”

“Nerveux ?”

“Ça me paraît être le mot juste.”

“Oh. Hum, je vais bien.”

“Tu vas bien ?”

“Oui.”

“Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?”

“‘Ne va pas ?”

“Oui. Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ?”

“Est-ce que ‘Je vais bien’ ne signifie plus ce que ça a toujours signifié ?”

“Non. Ça veut encore dire ce que ça a toujours voulu dire. C’est pour ça que je te demande ce qui ne va pas.”

“Arrête de te foutre de moi, Sirius.”

“Ecoute, Rem. A chaque fois que tu dis ‘je vais bien’ ça veut dire que quelque chose ne va pas. ‘Bien’ c’est juste ta façon de dire ‘laisse-moi seul, je ne veux pas parler de _ça_.’”

“Bien, alors si c’est ce que ça veut dire, pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas seul ? Puisque je n’ai visiblement pas envie de parler de _ça_.”

“Qu’est-ce qui te prends en ce moment ? Tu m’évites depuis ces trois derniers jours !”

“Tr-trois jours ? Déjà ?”

“Quoi ?”

“Rien. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.”

“Rem, dis-moi ! Est-ce que j’ai fait quelque chose qui t’a blessé? Si c’est la cas, je suis désolé !”

“Non. C’est – ”

“Est-ce que ça a quelque chose à voir avec Evans ?”

“Avec Lily ?”

“Oh, alors maintenant c’est _Lily_ , c’est ça ?”

“Sirius, tu devrais te demander ce qui ne va pas chez _toi,_ pas chez moi. Je l’appelle Lily depuis des années. Tu le sais ça. Tu devrais l’appeler Lily toi aussi. Tu la connais depuis presque sept ans maintenant et tu es plutôt à l'aise avec les autres filles de septième année.”

“Ouch.”

“Tu sais que c’est vrai.”

“Pas besoin d’être si grincheux quand tu dis ça. Je n’ai jamais demandé à être la cible de leurs _petites_ _attentions_. Et tu le sais.”

“Je sais ! Mais…”

“Mais quoi ?”

“Rien.”

“…”

“…”

“Est-ce que _ça_ a quelque chose à voir avec elle ?”

“Quoi ? Qui ?”

“Evans. Je veux dire, _Lily_. Est-ce que la raison pour laquelle tu es en colère contre moi a quelque chose à voir avec Lily ?”

“Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Sirius.”

“Alors pourquoi tu m’appelles ‘Sirius’ ?”

“Quoi ?”

“Et pourquoi tu m’évites ?”

“Je ne t’évite pas ! Je suis juste … occupé.”

“Avec Lily Evans ?”

“Premièrement, _Sirius_ , Lily est mon _amie_. _Juste_ mon amie. Il n’y _a_ , n’y a _jamais_ eu et n’y _aura_ _jamais_ rien de plus que de l’amitié entre nous. Je ne l’aime pas _comme ça_. C’est quoi la phrase que tu utilises constamment ? Oh, je sais. ‘Elle n’est pas _mon genre_.’”

“Ton genre ?”

“Et même si elle _l’était,_ ce qui, je te le répète Sirius, n’est _pas_ la cas, James est amoureux d’elle et je ne pourrais jamais lui faire ça. Et puis elle est tout autant amoureuse de lui qu’il l’est d’elle. Non pas qu'elle l'ait déjà admis cependant.”

“Elle l’est ?”

“Bien sûr.”

“Pourquoi elle ne sort pas avec lui, alors ?”

“L’amour est une chose étrange, Siri. Parfois ça nous fiche tellement la trouille qu’on arrive à peine à se l’avouer à soi-même, alors aux autres ! On le refoule et c’est tout. Mais, la plupart du temps, je suppose que les autres arrivent à le voir. Et quand nos amis le voient, ils insistent pour qu’on fasse quelque chose à propos de ça. Alors ils nous poussent, et ce n’est pas toujours une bonne idée, mais parfois, ils – ”

“Est-ce que tu as parlé à James ?”

“James ?”

“Est-ce qu’il… t’a dit quelque chose ?”

“A propos de quoi ?”

“A propos… de trucs.”

“Tu vas devoir clarifier le mot ‘trucs’ pour moi, Siri, je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées.”

“C’est pour ça que tu es en colère contre moi ? C’est pour ça que tu m’évites ?”

“Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir de quoi tu es en train de parler, Siri, mais James n’a rien dit qui aurait pu me mettre en colère contre toi, en aucune façon, et je ne t’évite pas.”

“…”

“D’accord, je suppose que je t’évitais, mais plus maintenant. Ça fait vraiment trois jours ?”

“Trois jours ?”

“Laisse tomber.”

“Tu as dit ‘trois jours’ tout à l’heure. Qu’est-ce qu'il se passe ?”

“C’est juste… Lily a dit…”

“Lily ?”

“Pourquoi tu t’inquiètes de ce que James pourrait m’avoir dit, Siri ?”

“James ?”

“Est-ce qu’il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?”

“Savoir quoi ?”

“Sirius !”

“Il l’a fait, hein ? Il t’a parlé ! Et maintenant tu es en colère. C’est pour ça que tu m’évites. Tu es mal à l’aise maintenant. Je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire. Je suis désolé, Rem ! Je voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. Je voulais pas qu’il te le dise, parce que je savais que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose, mais je – ”

“De quoi tu parles, Sirius ?”

“Quoi ?”

“Ça ne te ressemble pas. Qu’est-ce qui te rend si ‘nerveux’ ? Est-ce que James sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas ?”’

“Je – je – je…”

“Sirius !”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Est-ce qu’on va rester assis là à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps ?”

“…”

“Siri ?”

“Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec, euh, _Lily_ en ce moment.”

“Je t’ai déjà dit – ”

“Laisse-moi finir, Rem. S’il te plaît. Tu passes beaucoup de temps avec elle en ce moment. Je n’aime pas ça.”

“On est juste amis, Siri. Tu sais ça.”

“Je n’aime pas ça.”

“…”

“Bordel, c’est dur à dire…”

“Siri – ”

“Non, Rem. C’est dur, mais j’ai besoin de le dire. Je n’aime pas que tu passes tant de temps avec elle, parce que je veux que tu passes du temps avec _moi_. Je t’ai à peine vu ces trois derniers jours, tu étais avec elle tout le temps, et même si entre vous il n’est pas question de, euh, _rendez-vous_ , il n’empêche que je veux quand même être celui avec qui tu _passes ton temps_ , pas elle.”

“Tu es jaloux de Lily ?”

“Ouais. Je crois que oui.”

“Euh… pourquoi ?”

“Je viens de te le dire. Je _veux_ passer du temps avec toi.”

“Mais, Padfoot, on _passe_ du temps ensemble. Beaucoup de temps.”

“Je le sais bien. Mais… ben, vous, vous passez du temps ensemble, _seuls_.”

“Nous aussi, on fait ça.”

“Mais je ne veux pas que tu fasse _ça_ avec quelqu’un d’autre !”

“Je ne fais pas _ça_ avec Lily, Mr. Padfoot.”

“Je ne plaisante pas, Rem.”

“…”

“Ecoute. C’est juste… je sais que je ne dois pas m’attendre à ce que tu arrêtes de passer du temps avec elle – ”

“Bien, parce qu’elle est mon amie, et j’aime passer du temps avec elle.”

“ _Rem_.”

“Désolé.”

“Je sais que je ne peux pas m’attendre à ce que tu la laisses tomber pour passer tout ton temps avec moi, et je le comprends, et je suis heureux que tu aies d’autres amis, je le suis vraiment. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Rem. C’est juste que je ne peux pas m’empêcher de me sentir… je sais pas. En fait peut-être que je préfèrerais que tu sois heureux avec _moi_ plutôt qu’avec _elle_.”

“Ce n’est pas un concours, Siri. Le fait que Lily soit mon amie ne signifie pas que mon affection pour toi est moins importante.”

“Mais… peut-être…”

“Peut-être ?”

“Peut-être que je ne veux pas que tu me vois de la même façon que tu la vois elle.”

“Bien sûr que non je ne te vois pas de la même façon que Lily. Lily est une fille, Siri, et toi, malgré tes longs cheveux et ton penchant pour le mascara, tu es en tout point un homme.”

“C’est pas ce que je voulais dire.”

“Vous deux vous n’avez rien de semblable – ”

“Rem – ”

“Et vos personnalités sont plutôt différentes, malgré cette tendance que vous avez tous les deux de me materner.”

“Je ne te materne pas !”

“Si, tu le fais, Siri. Ça ne me dérange pas vraiment. Je veux dire, bien sûr parfois ça me dérange, mais… j’aime te laisser prendre les choses en mains. Ça te rend toujours heureux…”

“Oh…”

“De plus, malgré le fait que tu sois tout aussi intelligent que Lily, tu n’as absolument aucun sens commun et aucunement l’intention d’utiliser tes talents pour l’école.”

“Mais ce serait ennuyeux à mourir !”

“Siri…”

“Admets-le, Rem. Si je passais tout mon temps aux petits soins pour la classe au lieu d’inventer de nouvelles farces, la vie serait franchement morne.”

“J’avoue que la vie ne me laisse aucun répit à ces moments-là, mais tu devrais t’assagir _un peu_. James s’est calmé, ou plutôt, il a commencé. Lily serait très bien pour lui. Tu sais, un couple style yin et yang ? J’aime passer du temps avec elle, elle est bien plus calme que toi. Mais je n’arrive plus à faire semblant, étant donné qu'elle n'arrête pas de vouloir me trouver quelqu’un d’idéal – ”

“– un partenaire, tu veux dire ?”

“Quoi ?”

“Rien.”

“Non. Tu as dit ‘partenaire.’ Pourquoi ?”

“Euh…”

“Sirius.”

“Ben…”

“Sirius. Pourquoi tu as dit ‘partenaire’ ? ”

“James.”

“James ?”

“Il… On était en train de parler il y a quelques jours, et il voulait savoir pourquoi j’avais rompu avec ma dernière copine.”

“Tu as dit qu’elle n’était pas ton genre.”

“Ouais. Et Jamie s’est sentit obligé de me faire remarquer qu’aucune des filles avec lesquelles je suis sorti n’était _mon genre_. Alors il, euh, m’a demandé quel était mon genre.”

“Okay…”

“Il, hum, m’a demandé de décrire ma ‘partenaire idéale’.”

“Oh.”

“Ouais.”

“Alors… hum… qu’est-ce que tu lui as raconté ?”

“La vérité.”

“Quoi ?”

“Il y a quelqu’un… Rem, je lui ai dit qu’il y avait quelqu’un que j’aimais… quelqu’un dont j’étais amoureux – dont je suis amoureux.”

“C’est vrai ?”

“Oui. Il y a quelqu’un. Mais…”

“Mais ?”

“Mais je peux attendre.”

“Attendre ?”

“Il ne sait pas que je suis amoureux de lui.”

“Il ?”

“Oui.”

“Est-ce que tu… est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?”

“Que je suis amoureux de lui ?”

“Oui.”

“Je ne sais pas. Un jour. J’ai peur de gâcher ce qu’il y a entre nous.”

“C'est-à-dire ?”

“Une merveilleuse amitié. Je ne pourrais pas supporter de le perdre en tant qu’ami. Je peux vivre sans être _avec_ lui, mais je ne peux pas vivre sans être près de lui.”

“Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, Siri.”

“…”

“Il y a quelqu’un dont je suis amoureux. Quelqu’un que j’ai peur de perdre.”

“Il y – ”

“J’avais peur de le dire, par crainte de souffrir, mais Lily était au courant.”

“Lily – ”

“Elle m’a fait réfléchir. Et je me suis rendu compte que, si j’étais terrorisé à l’idée de faire quelque chose qui le pousserait à me rejeter– ”

“Le ?”

“- j’étais encore plus terrorisé à l’idée d’affronter ma vie, en sachant que j’aurais pu tenter quelque chose, mais que je n’ai rien fait. Alors je me suis dit… Lily avait raison à propos de moi, peut-être qu’elle avait raison à propos de ça, aussi.”

“Quoi ? Rem, je ne compr– ”

“…”

“Uh… Rem ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis plaqué au mur ?”

“Ça fait trois jours.”

“Quo– ?”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Rem ?”

“Hm ?”

“Tu m’as embrassé.”

“Je sais.”

“Rem ?”

“Hm ?”

“Tu m’as balancé contre le mur et tu m’as embrassé.”

“Oui.”

“C’est tellement…”

“Toi ?”

“J’allais dire ‘chaud’ mais je suppose que ça veut dire la même chose, non ?”

“Sale clébard.”

“Sale loup.”

“Bâtard.”

“Embrasse-moi encore.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“Rem ?”

“Hm ”

“Je peux te poser une question ?”

“Si tu veux.”

“Est-ce que tu m’aimes ?”

“Ooh, oui. Je peux te poser une question ?”

“Tout ce que tu veux.”

“ _Toi,_ est-ce que tu m’aimes ?”

“Toujours.”

“Je peux te poser une autre question ?”

“Mmhm.”

“Combien de temps crois-tu que ça va prendre avant que Lily et James ne réalisent qu’ils sont fait l’un pour l’autre ?”

“Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu’on devrait leur demander ?”

_-end_

 


End file.
